


Honey

by marauders



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Weren't we just drink together last night too, Kyu? Do you think it's wise?” the musical actor said while putting all his belonging to his bag and prepare to go home.</p><p>Kyuhyun steps beside him, “Why? Does Hyung scare that we are gonna be rumoured together?” His round eyes getting bigger, “Or Hyung want us to be rumoured together?” He laughs after saying that, it kind of impossible, he thoughts, for him and Uhm Ki Joon hyung to be gossiped as a pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

The rehearsal went out so long that when they finally finished, it is already almost midnight. The brown hair boy turns his gaze to his right, “You want to drink, Hyung?”

“Now?” asked back the older man from two. He wipes his sweaty face with a towel then discard it on his bag.

The boy put his hand on his hips, “Of course now, Hyung,” he rolls his eyes in a childish manner, “not next week.” He huffs to emphasize his actions.

“Weren't we just drink together last night too, Kyu? Do you think it's wise?” the musical actor said while putting all his belonging to his bag and prepare to go home.

Kyuhyun steps beside him, “Why? Does Hyung scare that we are gonna be rumoured together?” His round eyes getting bigger, “Or Hyung want us to be rumoured together?” He laughs after saying that, it kind of impossible, he thoughts, for him and Uhm Ki Joon hyung to be gossiped as a pair.

“Come on, Hyung...” Kyuhyun whines, “You know that Chang Min wasn't around to accompany me these days. And I really need that drink...”

Ki Joon glares at his adorable but annoying dongsaeng, “Fine. Just one more time, okay? I want to do other things beside drinking with you, you know?” Kyuhyun's cheerful smiles just makes whatever annoyed feelings he had before though. “Okay Hyung, I promise this will be the last.” Kyuhyun chirps happily besides him, “Now, let's go Hyung.”

It wasn't the last time they drink together though.

–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-  
Kyuhyun is watching the drama Misaeng from his laptop when he got a new text message. He pushes the pause button and check his phone. It's a text message from Ki Joon. 

'There is a blind item saying a musical actor is in relationship with a boy idol group member. Do you think they talked about us?'

Kyuhyun giggles reading the text. His hyung sounds so worried, it is amusing for him.

'Honey <3' He texts back and sit back to wait the reply.

It just took a second or so when his phone vibrates again, 'You crazy kid. I told you this will happened, wasn't it?'  
–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.  
Ki Joon couldn't stay put while waiting his naught dongsaeng replied. It took a while, but finally the boy texted him back.

It's a selfie of Kyuhyun pouts with a paper in his hand. I'm sorry, the paper said. Kyuhyun's puppy eyes looked him back from the phone. 'Do you want to drink with me again tonight, Hyung? <3' is the text below the photo.

Uhm Ki Joon just sighs then types back, 'Now?' He cannot win with this kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical error(s).  
> Blame that RS episode with Kyu and his musical hyungs :D


End file.
